Not My Immortal
by HerTaintedQuill
Summary: Ahoy prepz, tis mah mad version of da infamous epic. Yet, it is with a totally awesome new characters and plot. fangz. Emilie  with an E  is a ravenclaw. Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**Not My Immortal**

AN: Greetings, my dear readers. HerTaintedQuill have discovered a fanfiction called _My Immortal_. (Dared by a friend to do this). This fic will use similar structure and format of that fic with totally original character. ;) No, I have not abandoned _This Time. _**  
**

P.S.I would like to fank Irina 4 help and inspiration. xxxxxooooxxxx I lurve yu to tara.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hai, my name is Shadow Coraline Emilie Nell Elkins. Ima Ravenclaw. I have gorgeous straight black hair and violet eyes. Sirius Black is my step-father. My mum Elladora Yaxley. I'm a preppy girl and I hate muggles. Although, I do dress in Abercrombie and Fitch, and Aeropostale clothing.

As I descended the stairs, I noticed a bunch of blokes looking toward me. Well, I'm more popular than Scorpius Malfoi. About Scorpius, hes good looking and charmant. I am learning French with Victoire Weasley. We call her Vicky or Victoria. She is like mah best mate. Another of my friend is Irina. SHe is completely gorgeous and haz a pale complexion.

Oh yeah, I go to hogwarts. It is like the totally bestest wizarding school in the world. I know I'm smart because my mum said so. Today I wore this totally awesome baby blue short skirt and high heeled boots. They are like my favorite. Oh, I have this baby doll top on as well. Yeah, it is from Aeropostale. Woot. I wear no makeup. In fact i reallly do hate cosmetics. I hate how they clog your pores and stuff.

Looking to the right, I noticed Scorpious haughtily runnin towards me like a dignified pureblood like me. Yeah, I confess I kinda have a crush on him. He doesnt no it of course. I leaned on the wall causally.

"Greetings, Scorpius Malfoi," I said, flipping my shiny hair onto my shoulder.

"Guess what, Em." Yah, I really hhate my name. Just call me Emily.

"I found out that da Jonas Brothers is playin at hogmead this week."

"So? Wait, did you say Jonas Brothers? Thats lyke almost better than Justine Bieber. OMG!" My heart skiped a beat, his voice made me swoon like hell.

He looked bashfully onto his feet. "Wanna go with me, Em? I got tickets from my father."

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go get lunch from the Great Hall."

He blushed and walked down the moving stairs with moi.

"Wait, I think I left my wiphone in my dorm. Just go, Scoph. Don't wait for me."

"but..."

I glared at him. I love my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: Sttop flamin i know this is nott crazyy enouf i do mi bestest. fangz for Irina again.

Chapter 2:

So I rushed down to the hall. Peepz are starin' at moi like Im loco. I glared at them randomly. I turned to my back in response to a tap.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?"

It was Ima Prince of Slytherin. (dis is nott u, Irina). Yah, I talk to strangers like that.

"Hey shau," she pulled me in an embrace.

"Wassup?"

"I saw you talking to Scorpius yesterday."

"Do u like him, girlie?"

"Fuck it. I don't. Why does peoples assume that?"

I looked ahead of me. I see a bearded man talking to another bearded man about beards.

"Is that Dumbolddoor?"

"Yeah. He turned all emo and a total drama queen after we tug him out from the veil" Ima said nonchalanly.

"And Hagrid?"

"Louisa saw him and the squid on a rock doing stuff. His thing is huge"

I choked on my spit.

"What the Harry Potter's wife?" I gasped.

"I think Scorp's father is hot" she nudged.

I nodded in agreement.

As we see the blond boy running toward us, we turned to the corridor and walk into the courtyard to watch the guys play football. (Yes, they want to promote other sportz).


	3. Chapter 3

AU: Sttop flamin you penguinz. Reviews plz. fangz for the ppl who give good reviews. I want reviwes.

Chapter 3:

"we r goin there tonite."

"what?" I shouted.

"da concert is tonite."

"OMG."

"What concert?" Dumb odor said, bemused.

"Justin Bieber." I said, not recognizing the noice.

"OMG" the headmaster said, wavin his hands about. "I'm going too. I got tickets from the Minister."

I grinned.

Draco and I rode on a flyin bmw to the concert. We made out. [Scorp wouldnt konw.] He was dressed in leather with his blond hair catching the breese. I swooned in mah seat.

SUddnely, he looked rather depressed.

"Um. Mr malfoi'

'yah?'

"Are you alright?"

"I love you, em"

My heart is torn between him and his son. I effin love them both. (p.s. Luscious is hawt too.)

I kissed him on the cheek but said nothin.


	4. Chapter 4

au: thanks irina.

cahppter 4

So now we r at de concert. We were kinda late. Proffessur Mcgonnagall was there werein a Justine Beeber shirt with Hagrid. Me and Draco pre tend 2 not notise em.

Omigosh, hes lik such a hotie I said.

Im being mye charmin self Draky drawled

Then he wasnt pleesed when he swa me oogling Beeber.

Lucous smirked but pale when he seeen mcgonnagol. (yas he's next to me)

Lets go tis is boring he said

Lets go to da forbidden forest. Lucous said to hiss son

Wat bout me? I wails

Comm on em. You go too thought you wanna study.

NahIllgo with you blokes I responded snap will be ok.

Scorpeeus will be there. Darko warned


	5. Chapter 5

AU: hey guys! Reviews plz! Thanks for your tremendous support for this story. Arigato!

Chapter 5

So we r at the forrest.

Suddenly this emo girl call Rebecca black came out of no ware

We lik foun her snogging madame sinitra.

Dumbledore said I want blooooood

Ono, he's a vampire!

Lucis conjaor this big missile from his wand

And then BOOM!

Reviews, dear readers, or you may not see what will happen. Muhahahahahaaaaaaaa.


End file.
